This application relates to a seal that has a thermally responsive wax plug and a boot.
Valves are utilized in any number of modern fluid flow applications. One valve application controls a bypass on a line connecting a fluid to a heat exchanger. If the fluid is below a predetermined temperature, it may be inefficient to send the fluid to the heat exchanger. In such instances, the valve opens to bypass the fluid back to a sump or other source.
One type of valve for providing the selective bypass based upon the temperature of the fluid utilizes a wax element that expands when heated. When the wax is heated, it drives a valve against the seat and when the wax cools, it allows a spring assembly to move the valve to a bypass position.
In the existing valves, a rubber boot seals the wax within a portion of a chamber.